Asteria
Common Statistics''' '' Name: Asteria Real Name: Lianna Griffith, but she never gives that out as her name. She will introduce herself as Asteria only. Race: Human Age: 24 Height: 6'2 Weight: 132 IB Hair: Dark Brown/Black Skin Tone: Dark Tan Skin Texture: Rough, calloused and scarred. Eye Color: '''Gray-silver '''Accent: Silver Marches (Slight Everlund accent) Recognizable Features: Tattoos on her thighs, biceps and shins. Deep scars around her neck that resemble claw marks from a wolf. Has her nose and ears pierced. Spoken Languages: Common Left or Right Handed: Right-handed Deity: Tempus but will pay respect to Red Knight. Class: Barbarian (5) Alignment: True/Chaotic Neutral Weapon of Choice: '''Great-axe and will pick up a longbow if she needs to. '''Relatives: ''Mother and father - deceased. '' ''Base Ability Scores '' Strength (15): '''Because of some fairly difficult physical labor during her childhood and hauling around that great-axe around on her back, the woman's strength is above average. Still, for Asteria it isn't enough yet. One day, she wants to be able to lift that axe with one hand instead of two. No one can deny how she can lug around a heavy load easily enough though. Most of her body is muscle that she's gained over her twenty years. '''Dexterity (15): '''Since her fighting style depends on flexiblity and agility as much as it does on strength, Asteria has been training that part of herself equally. While she may not be as graceful as a dancer, she is able to move a lot more quickly than an average human. The woman loves to run and even challenges some of her friends to a race once in a while. '''Constitution (16): '''Surprisingly to herself and others, Asteria possesses amazing endurance nautrally. Carrying a heavy pack may have improved her endurance certainly but because of some of the warrior blood running through her veins, she can run and run for a few hours at a time without tiring. Though. . .when it comes to sore muscles, she's no stranger to it. Would explain how she can down that ale so fast too. . . '''Intelligence (10): '''Average intelligence. It would take her a while to learn a new language and while she may not be entirely "book smart," no one can deny the intelligence that she has on the battlefield. She will sometimes rely on her head instead of intuition when the situation demands it. '''Wisdom (10): '''Average wisdom. She isn't clueless and while she isn't a wise sage, Asteria's been through a lot for a twenty year old. Every once in a while, her mental age shows instead of her real one. Still, every once in a while her chaotic nature catches up to her, creating some fairly stupid moves in the past. And she won't deny it either. '''Charisma (8): '''While she isn't ugly, Asteria isn't particularly striking either. Most of her skin is calloused, scarred or covered in tattoos or all three. Her iron gaze isn't forgetable and neither is the hard line of her lips normally drawn into a slight frown. While she isn't exactly a diplomat, she won't hesitate to kick your ass to get what she wants. . .and really with that giant axe, few have dared to argue. Appearance' Asteria is the perfect definition of a soldier that looks as if she carries the weight of the world on her shoulders. She's a hardy woman with a proud gate walking through the city though when by herself, her shoulders slump forward slightly. A large great-axe is seen strapped to her back and looks as if it's her most prized possession, as the steel is clean of blood and looks to be sharpened everyday. A hardy woman with a quick gate, Asteria exudes confidence in her abilities and in herself, as if it's all she's had to depend on. The hard gray gaze can freeze any person or creature in it's place, as if her eyes pierce through their spirit and into one's soul. Though blunt, the woman usually speaks evenly or with a dry humor. One may feel their heart skip a beat if they dare lock eyes with this woman. She stands at about six foot two, towering over most men. Her hands are strong and calloused for a woman of her age. Though her face seems young, one may not be able to truly put an age to her face. She walks with the gate of a dancer, yet with strength and the stride that hints that she's killed - and once enjoyed it. Her black hair is always tied back away from her tanned and weatherd face. Her gaze is one of a pure killer and suggests that she may have at one point in her life has gazed into the Abyss itself and lived. Rarely seen out of her armor, the woman can sometimes be seen around town in leather armor or a simple cloth tunic of some sort. Her armor and axe are no doubt her prized possessions. Though she seems dangerous, Asteria seems to always be slightly amused and has an apparant, dry humor. For a young woman of her age, she's in no way typical. And for a warrior, she's in every way unique. 'Personality' '' Dry, hardcore and straight to the point, Asteria's demenor is as dry as a woman of her age can get. She has the pure personality of a soldier and of a huntress - cold, calculating and precise in her movements. Rather than for morals, she would rather work in a mercenary company for gold. Though most would not guess it by looking at her, Asteria has a strong set of moral values, ethics and beliefs that she upholds day to day. She believes in honor as a soldier would and believes that honesty is always the best policy. While she may not be defined as "friendly," she isn't unapproachable, as she can be commonly seen in a tavern with her feet up on a table and reclining in a chair, ale in hand and a smirk on her face. Upholding to her honor and always to her word, Asteria never backs down from a promise or a challenge. In battle, she's a deadly war marchine that uses destruction, rage and anger to tear apart her enemies. Though secretly she fears her rage, she'll never say so to anyone, no matter how well she knows them and vice versa. Being a nautrally angry person, it isn't wise to normally cause her temper to trigger, as this woman clearly knows how to throw a punch as well as take one. To her friends, she's a loyal guardian that will always stand by them through and through, no matter how grim the situation. While not lawful, her nature can be best described as chaotic and neutral. Neutral because she doesn't believe in upholding to a "good" or "evil" side of things - merely to preserve her own survival as well as preserve her own personal honor. As a warrior and from her blood, the woman clearly has a strict code of moral ethics, though tends to keep them to herself. Independent, strong and stubborn, Asteria is a woman that can truly pack a punch in personality, combat tactics and on the battlefield itself. ''Relationships '' at the moment. '''''Brief History Raised in a small farming town outside of Everlund, Asteria grew up knowing how to work hard and what real hard work can be. Her father, a retired mercenary, settled down to work as a farmer when he met Asteria’s mother. Her mother, a retired member of Tempus’s Order of the Steel Fang that served in Waterdeep, married her father when she retired and wandered to the Silver Marches to visit her own family. Though her father disapproved of her mother’s training of her with weapons, battle tactics and fighting styles, Asteria strived to become a warrior like her mother. When her mother had to come out of retirement to serve again in a war far from home, it left Asteria devastated and her father truly angry because of fighting with his wife. He began to beat her senselessly daily, even to the point of raping and torturing his own daughter. With the blood of Icewind Dale warrior in her father’s blood and of Tempus in her mother’s blood, Lianna finally one day rebelled, and then ran all the way on foot to Silverymoon. When she returned a year later at age fifteen, she returned to her home hearing the news of her returned mother, hoping that it would improve her father’s condition. When she returned to her household, she found her mother dead, lying in a puddle of her own blood, sword lying next to the corpse’s side. In a mix of sudden fury and rage, she took up her mother’s sword in search of her father. When her father returned from Everlund for farming supplies, she slaughtered him, though he gave her quite a fight and his old rage returned from when she was a child. After slaughtering her father, she took up her mother’s old great-axe and sword, preparing to journey far away from home. Battered and beaten, she returned to Silverymoon in search of a new life. Eventually wandering after trying to find a group of mercenaries to join, she eventually wandered toward the Moonsea in search of a new calling and life suitable for a warrioress. Important Items, and Lore''' '' Besides her longbow, armor and great-axe, the warrioress has nothing else to her name. '''''Fighting Style soon. Category:PC